


Baaaaaaaaaaby Dinosaur

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds a baby dinosaur, and wants to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baaaaaaaaaaby Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



> I found this little commentfic I'd written for Cesare a while ago. It's cute, so I thought I should put it up here. Notes below from my original comment.

"But it's so cuuuuuuuute!" Rodney says, and John wants to stab himself in the eye before it rolls itself out of its socket. He looks at the miniature stegosaurus again, and it gives him puppy dog eyes.

"And clearly he's a vegetarian," Rodney says, pointing to the bald patch of land where it had been grazing, "so we won't have to worry about it eating us!"

"It's a _dinosaur_ , Rodney, it's-"

"A _baby_ dinaosaur. A vegetarian one." Rodney bats his eyelashes.

Teyla turns away, a sure sign she's silently laughing at them, but Ronon just guffaws out loud. "It can be the team mascot," he says, when he catches his breath. "Like that bird-"

"Fine," John says, cutting off any discussion of sports mascots, "but you have to explain it to Woolsey."

~~~

Turns out Woolsey's a sucker for pet lizards. He coos over it, offering to take a turn on the rotating schedule of pet-watchers. John sighs deeply and goes to the locker room to stow his gear.

~~~

Six months later, the damn thing is the size of a St. Bernard and they have to barter crops from three different trading partners to make sure he's got enough to eat. He's lap trained (ouch) and potty trained (trust Rodney to teach a dinosaur how to use the toilet) and trained to growl on Ronon's command. That's pretty useful, actually, as they bring Spike along on missions sometimes, and that low rumbling growl has gotten them out of several strange rituals and more than a few sketchy negotiations. And, John's pretty sure they've brokered a better deal with the Kallni that anyone in the history of ever.

"And you didn't want to keep him," Rodney says, petting Spike on the way back to the gate. "Don't mind that mean old Sheppard," he says in that singsong voice everyone uses with pets and babies. "He's just bitter because his father wouldn't let him have a puppy when he was a kid."

"I had horses!"

"Which are inherently less friendly than dogs," Rodney goes on, still singsonging to Spike.

John curls his hands into fists. "One, that's not true. And two, Spike isn't a _dog_ ," he says, with unbelievable patience. How he has ever made it this far in their relationship without strangling Rodney, he will never know.

"Don't listen to him, Spike," Rodney says, bringing his face in close to Spike's. "He's just jealous."

Ronon clicks his tongue and Spike growls on command, sending Rodney down on his ass in the mud. John laughs, and Spike nudges his hand for petting.

"Good boy," he says, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> To [](http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cesare**](http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/) : Okay, so I wanted to write you a little something but was having a hard time coming up with a prompt, so I asked [](http://meghanc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**meghanc**](http://meghanc.dreamwidth.org/) and she gave me: _i think that they're on a mission and they find sort of a baby dinosaur-type thing_ which is... not my usual blankety comfort-fic, but hit an itch, so here you go.


End file.
